makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Team Racing
I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE Team Racing is a crossover racing game being developed by ILAR & Midway. Mortal Kombat 9 created by Midway & I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE created by I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE. Characters Race Track Story Mode Orge have Transform into a Monster name True Orge, And is Planning on Destroy all Life. The Only way to Beat him if the Best Racer can Defeat him in a Race. Levels Green Hill Zone (Available from the start) *Splash Hill Zone (Available from the start) *Egyptian Ruins (Available from the start) *Mephiles the Dark Lair (1 Trophy) *Kuatan Palace (3 Trophy) *Egyptian Ruins (Boss: Charade) (4 Trophy) Nexus (Charade Key) *Slide Coliseum (10 Relic) *Turbo Coliseum (All Gem) *Destroyied Orge Temple (Final Boss: True Orge) (All Keys/Relic) *Red Gem Cup (All Red ILAR Tokken) *Green Gem Cup (All Green ILAR Tokken) *Blue Gem Cup (All Blue ILAR Tokken) *Yellow Gem Cup (All Yellow ILAR Tokken) *Purple Gem Cup (All Red ILAR Tokken) Grave Danger (Travel through Nexus) *Tokyo Japan (Available from the start) *Fossil Feild to Specter Lair (Available from the start) *Burning Village (6 Trophies) *The King Ring (7 Trophies) *Burning Village (Boss: Flame Princess) (8 Trophies) Cloudsdale (Flame Princess Key) *Ponyville (Available from the start) *Reptile Lair (9 Trophies) *Village of all Beginnings (10 Trophies) *Shang Tsung Island (11 Trophies) *Reptile Lair (Boss: Reptile) (12 Trophies) Ryu Stage (Reptile Key) *Fulgore Factory (Available from the start) *Sancuary (Available from the start) *Namek (14 Trophies) *Destroyied Orge Temple (15 Trophies) *Namek (Boss: Captain Ginyu) (16 Trophies) Music *Main Menu - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z0-QqqZv7Vs (Village of All Beginnings from Tomba) *Green Hill Zone - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1KfOXdCbAhE (Green Hill Zone Extended) *Splash Hill Zone - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mj--B07VT-c (Splash Hill Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4) *Egyptian Ruins - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c0Ln9pgFqkw (Labyrinth of The Moonlight from Soul Calibur 2) *Mephiles the Dark Lair - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpJzr9Ue4Ag (Iblis Phase 3 from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Kuatan Palace - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJ6XNG3MDxM (Kuatan Palace from MKDA) *Boss Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9D9KdNG9fUg (Dance of Illustion from Castlevania SOTN) *Nexus - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FWQBN1oCw5w (Nexus from Mortal Kombat Deception) *Slide Coliseum - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7otNprcP2o4 (Tiny Arena from CTR) *Turbo Coliseum - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7otNprcP2o4 (Tiny Arena from CTR) *Grave Danger - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES7hrH9lpuA (Ice Feild 1 from Maximo Ghosts to Glory) *Tokyo Japan - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZRzVIhBBQg (Fly Away from Panty and Stocking) *Fossil Feild to Specter Lair - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4VNXq47K1Jo (Welcome from Ape Escape) *Burning Village - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Izs7iXJG44w (Hurry from Final Fantasy X) *The King Ring - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pzDmODDVmDM (King Theme from Tekken 3) *Cloudsdale - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tB-o0Pnj1Tk (Fluttershy Theme from MLP Fighting is Magic) *Ponyville - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcPE8BJ8z0E (Pinkie Pie Theme from MLP Fighting is Magic) *Reptile Lair - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2tOrwyVmopA (Reptile Lair from Mortal Kombat Armagetton) *Village of all Beginnings - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2A8ux06kiM (Eversummer Island 2 from Ape Escape 3) *Shang Tsung Island - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=puCiYKkU5TE (Shang Tsung Garden from Mortal Kombat 2011) *Ryu Stage - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEA-kf9utek (Ryu Stage Theme from Street Fighter 2) *Fulgore Factory - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I-xW93xYkpI (Fulgore Theme from Killer Instinct) *Sancuary - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSvuouzBo8g (Sancuary from Hunchback of Notre Dame) (Start Here: 1:45) *Namek - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALa3Gb0Fyc4 (Namek Theme from Dragonball Z Budokai 3) *Destroyied Orge Temple - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obYGJ3XFx5Q (Orge Theme from Street Fighter X Tekken) *Credit Theme - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiL21hGk6IE (Credits Music from Ape Escape 3) Gallery green_hill_zone_by_shadowninja976-d4zb17g.jpg|Green Hill Zone nexus.png|Nexus gravedanger_4.jpg|Grave Danger another_look_at_cloudsdale_by_zicaneborgen-d4cri53.jpg|Cloudsdale 4parte.jpg|Ryu Stage spash-hill-zone-japanese-site(s).jpg|Splash Hill Zone Soul Calibur.png|Egyptian Ruins Mephiles.png|Mephiles the Dark Lair arena_kuatanpalace.jpg|Kuatan Palace Tokyo Japan.png|Tokyo Japan Fossil Field to Specter Lair.png|Fossil Field to Specter Lair Village.png|Burning Village 4.png|The King Ring Ponyville.png|Ponyville imagesCAIBM14W.jpg|Reptile Lair tomba.jpg|Village of all Beginnings stisland.jpg|Shang Tsung Island Fulgore__KI-Factory_.gif|Fulgore Factory d-moneyshot-50.png|Sancuary namek.jpg|Namek True Orge Temple.png|Destroyied Orge Temple Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Racing Game